1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a head used to measure vibration produced in a magnetic head by sliding contact with a magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems have been developed and are in practical use wherein a magnetic head is brought into sliding contact with various magnetic recording media for the recording therein and reproduction therefrom of information. In one such recording reproduction system employed in a helical scanning type videotape recorder, a magnetic head mounted on a rotating cylinder is spun at high speed, by the rotation of the cylinder, in sliding contact with the magnetic recording media. The considerable complexity of this type of magnetic recording/reproduction system makes it difficult to carry out various inspection and test procedures, so in many cases the characteristics thereof are not known in detail. Of particular importance is measurement of the vibration produced in the head by the friction set up between the head and the magnetic recording medium and various analyses on the basis of the measured values, and as such there is a need for a means of measuring head vibration with ease and accuracy.